kyarypamyupamyufandomcom-20200215-history
Tsukematsukeru
Tsukematsukeru is a song by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. It is about wearing fake eyelashes, and debuted in its own single. It reappeared in her first studio album, Pamyu Pamyu Revolution, and was included in her 2016 compilation album, KPP Best. Background and Release One of Kyary's most popular songs, Tsukematsukeru was first created when Kyary texted her producer, mentioning that she had become addicted to wearing fake eyelashes. Later, Yasutaka replied back, saying that "Tsukematsukeru sounds like a great title."https://natalie.mu/music/news/62506 The very next day, the song was written and recorded. The music video was uploaded on the same day as the single released, December 7, 2011. Lyrics Japanese つけまつけま つけまつける ぱちぱち つけまつけて とぅ CAME UP とぅCAME UP つけまつける かわいいの つけまつける いーないーな それいいなー ぱっちりぱっちり それいいな いーないーな それいいなー 気分も上を向く ちゅるちゅるちゅるちゅるちゅ 付けるタイプの魔法だよ 自信を身につけて見える世界も変わるかな 同じ空がどう見えるかは 心の角度次第だから つけまつけまつけまつける ぱちぱちつけまつけて とぅ CAME UP とぅCAME UP つけまつける かわいいのつけまつける さみしい顔をした小さなおとこのこ 変身ベルトを身に着けて笑顔に変わるかな おんなのこにもある 付けるタイプの魔法だよ 自信を身に着けて 見える世界も変わるかな 同じ空がどう見えるかは 心の角度次第だから つけまつけま つけまつける ぱちぱち つけまつけて とぅ CAME UP とぅCAME UPつけまつける ぱちぱち つけまつけるの ぱっちりぱちぱ おめめのガール ぱちぱち つけまつけて つけまつけま つけまつける かわいいの つけまつける いーないーな それいいなー いーないーな それいいなー つけまつけま つけまつける ぱちぱち つけまつけて とぅ CAME UP とぅCAME UPつけまつける ぱちぱち つけまつけるの ぱっちりぱちぱ おめめのガール ぱちぱち つけまつけて つけまつけま つけまつける かわいいの つけまつける ちゅるちゅるちゅるちゅるちゅ… つけまつける それいいなー つけまつける Romaji Tsukema tsukema tsukema tsukeru Pachipachi tsukema tsukete Tu CAME UP tu CAME UP tsukema tsukeru Kawaii no tsukema tsukeru I- na i- na sore ii na- Pacchiri pacchiri sore ii na I- na i- na sore ii na- Kibun mo ue wo muku Churu churu churuchuru chu Tsukeru taipu no mahou da yo Jishin wo mi ni tsukete mieru sekai mo kawaru kana Onaji sora ga dou mieru ka wa Kokoro no kakudo jidai dakara Tsukema tsukema tsukema tsukeru Pachipachi tsukema tsukete Tu CAME UP tu CAME UP tsukema tsukeru Kawaii no tsukema tsukeru Samishii kao wo shita chiisana otoko no ko Henshin beruto wo mi ni tsukete egao ni kawaru kana Onna no ko ni mo aru tsukeru taipu no mahou da yo Jishin wo mi ni tsukete mieru sekai mo kawaru kana Onaji sora ga dou mieru ka wa Kokoro no kakudo jidai dakara Tsukema tsukema tsukema tsukeru Pachipachi tsukema tsukete Tu CAME UP tu CAME UP tsukema tsukeru Pachipachi tsukema tsukeru no Pacchiri pachi pa omeme no ga-ru Pachipachi tsukema tsukete Tsukema tsukema tsukema tsukeru Kawaii no tsukema tsukeru I- na i- na sore ii na- I- na i- na sore ii na- Tsukema tsukema tsukema tsukeru Pachipachi tsukema tsukete Tu CAME UP tu CAME UP tsukema tsukeru Pachipachi tsukema tsukeru no Pacchiri pachi pa omeme no ga-ru Pachipachi tsukema tsukete Tsukema tsukema tsukema tsukeru Kawaii no tsukema tsukeru Churu churu churuchuru chu… Tsukema tsukeru Sore ii na Tsukema tsukeru English Putting on falsies, falsies, falsies I put on long, fluttery falsies Tu CAME UP tu CAME UP putting on falsies Am I cute? Putting on falsies Wouldn’t it be nice? Wouldn’t it, wouldn’t it? Wouldn’t it be nice if my eyes were big and pretty? Wouldn’t it be nice? Wouldn’t it, wouldn’t it? My mood’s looking up Churu churu churuchuru chu It’s the magic in the type you put on I wonder if the world I see will change when I put my self-confidence on? How the same sky would look All depends on the angle of my heart, so I put on falsies, falsies, falsies Putting on long, fluttery falsies Tu CAME UP tu CAME UP putting on falsies Am I cute? Putting on falsies A little boy making a sad, lonely face I wonder if it’ll change into a smile when he pulls on his transformation belt? It’s the magic in the type you put on, and in girls I wonder if the world the they see changes when they put their self-confidence on? How the same sky would look All depends on the angle of my heart, so Putting on falsies, falsies, falsies I put on long, fluttery falsies Tu CAME UP tu CAME UP putting on falsies Putting on long, fluttery falsies I’m a girl with giant pretty eyes I put on long, fluttery falsies Putting on falsies, falsies, falsies Am I cute? Putting on falsies Wouldn’t it be nice? Wouldn’t it, wouldn’t it? Wouldn’t it be nice? Wouldn’t it, wouldn’t it? Putting on falsies, falsies, falsies I put on long, fluttery falsies Tu CAME UP tu CAME UP putting on falsies Putting on long, fluttery falsies I’m a girl with giant pretty eyes I put on long fluttery falsies Putting on falsies, falsies, falsies Am I cute? Putting on falsies Churu churu churuchuru chu… Putting on falsies Wouldn’t it be nice? Putting on falsies (All lyrics borrowed from kyarychan.com) Appears on * Tsukematsukeru (2011) * Pamyu Pamyu Revolution (2012) * KPP Best (2016) Trivia * A wordless segment of ''Tsukematsukeru ''appeared in the song Chan Chaka Chan Chan from Pamyu Pamyu Revolution, along with Pon Pon Pon and Candy Candy. External Links * Auto-generated track on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pft1KX7Lyuo&index=8&list=PLN9XPQUy7PGEirztBrKQY9xUlT5_qKoYU References Category:Songs